Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10)
Story Animo types into a computer, then pulls the lever of a machine. A capsule fills up with smoke, and warning signals come onto the computer. Animo waits a bit longer, then presses a button, stopping the process. The the capsule opens, and the smoke is released. Inside, is a clone of ChamAlien. However, almost instantly, it begins to melt. Animo: Hex! Now! Hex: Ocktoon Genero! (A blue smoke comes out of Hex’s staff, and hits ChamAlien, being absorbed through the skin. Then, its body reforms, and is solid again.) Animo: Yes! It worked! We’ve created life! (Aggregor enters the room.) Aggregor: You’ve succeeded? Animo: Yes. I declare the experiment a success. (He puts a mind control headband on ChamAlien.) Now, it will obey my commands. Aggregor: I’ve almost finished my machine. Oh, how close we are to conclusion! Animo: Now, which alien forms do you want? (Aggregor goes over to the computer, and accesses a file. He then pulls of footage of John’s battle with the Great One, and its followers.) How’d you get this? Aggregor: A friend of mine recorded his attempt to destroy the planet. An attempt I knew would fail. Now, these are the aliens that I want. Animo: Very well. I’ll get right on it. As soon as I’ve finished creating a security force. (Animo’s head turns to a freezer, where Rob Lucci’s remains were held.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are at the Plumbers’ medical base, where they had received intel that Rob Lucci’s remains were stolen. Kevin: I didn’t even know the Plumbers had Lucci’s body. John: On who’s orders did you keep him? I didn’t hear anything of this, and all Plumber business goes through me. Plumber: It wasn’t a Plumber order. It was a request from Azmuth. He said that Lucci was the last of his species, and he wished to study it. So, when a Plumber said that he was taking it to Azmuth, we didn’t think twice. At least until the Plumber ship was revealed to have been stolen. Gwen: How does a Plumber ship get stolen? Plumber: Apparently, that ship was downed in a previous battle, lost on Earth. Kevin: And a search was executed. Plumber: We didn’t think there was a reason. John: Whatever. Keep us posted. (The group walks away.) Gwen: That was harsh. John: Forget it. I can’t even imagine what someone will do with Lucci’s remains. (Then, the Omnitrix beeps. John activates it.) Hello? Rozum: John? It’s Colonel Rozum. I need your assistance in taking back an old military base. John: Okay. What base? Rozum: Los Soledad. End Scene The Rustbucket lands outside of Los Soledad, and the three disembark. Kevin: Who did Rozum say was occupying the base again? John: He didn’t know. He just said that some weird alien attacked the units who tried to retake it, one they couldn’t see. Gwen: Sounds like Charles, who could turn invisible. John: No, he’s still in intense care with the Plumbers. (Then, a mana blast flies at them, and Gwen barely raises a mana shield to protect them. She lowers it, and they see Hex floating in the air.) Gwen: Hex? What are you doing here? (Then, she’s hit by an invisible force, knocking her over. Kevin catches her.) What was that? (Then, an enlarged ChamAlien turns visible, with a headband on its head, and Animo riding it.) Animo: Hello, John Smith! John: Animo? What is this? Animo: One of my greatest accomplishments. Cloning your aliens. I obtained a sample of your DNA, and it has allowed me to test so many things. I also performed another experiment with it. (Animo points over to the side, where they see Rob Lucci, with an Appoplexian arm, walking towards them.) John: Impossible! (Slightly fearful) He’s dead! Gwen: John, look! (She points at Lucci’s head, and he sees a headband.) His mind control headband. Animo: Yes. I now have control of the most powerful aliens in the galaxy. (In the distance is a big flash of light.) Gwen: They’re a distraction. We need to handle this fast. Gwen runs up mana platforms, throwing mana disks at Hex. Hex raises his staff. A tornado is created, blowing the attacks away. He then fires a lightning bolt from the staff at Gwen. Gwen jumps and dodges, landing on another mana platform. Hex fires a large series of mana blasts at Gwen, and she raises a shield to protect herself. Gwen: Ugh! Hex! Why are you helping Animo? Hex: No real reason. He asked for my assistance to stabilize his alien clones, and I decided to do it. (Hex shoots fire from his staff, and Gwen dodges.) Gwen: Tur-bo! (A magenta vortex forms around Hex, trapping him.) Hex: Is that all you can do? (Hex swings his staff, and the vortex is destroyed. Gwen appears in front of Hex, and kicks Hex in the face, knocking him out of the sky, and through a window.) Gwen: Not even close. Kevin runs, and absorbs metal off a downed roof. ChamAlien was running on the side of a building, and jumps at Kevin. Kevin rolls back, kicking it overhead. It recovers and lands on its feet. Kevin charges in to punch it, but his fist slides off its skin. Animo: Ha! You can’t handle the strength of my enhanced alien. ChamAlien and Animo then turn invisible. Kevin is then hit on the side, spinning him around. The attack happens again and again, until Kevin forms a mallet hand, and hits ChamAlien in the face. It becomes visible, and Kevin charges and jumps, tackling Animo and knocking him off ChamAlien. Kevin: Where’s the control for your headbands? Animo: I don’t have it. Destroy him! (ChamAlien pounces at Kevin, who morphs his hand into a blade, stabbing ChamAlien. It roars in pain, then explodes. Kevin and Animo are covered in grey slime.) Kevin: Ew! Gross! (Kevin then punches Animo, knocking him out.) John charges at Lucci, turning into Wildmutt, and pouncing at him. Lucci raises his Appoplexian arm, catching Wildmutt. Wildmutt roars, and bites into Lucci’s arm. However, Lucci doesn’t respond at all, being unharmed. Lucci slams his arm and Wildmutt into the ground, causing Wildmutt to let go. Lucci then goes to stab Wildmutt with his claw, and it hits Mummy Dusk, tearing through his chest. Mummy Dusk: Nice try, Lucci. But no dice. (Mummy Dusk pulls back, regenerating. He then stretches his fist, and Lucci catches his fist with his mutated arm. Lucci pulls him in, and punches Mummy Dusk away.) That didn’t work. Mummy Dusk then turns into Heatblast, and throws fireballs at Lucci. The attacks hit Lucci, but cause little damage to Lucci. Lucci charges forward, and Heatblast propels himself forward with his fire. Their fists collide, and Heatblast is sent flying back. He gets up, and Lucci was on top of him, going to stab him. Heatblast blasts him with fire, pushing him off, and he goes crashing into the ground. Lucci gets up, his shirt burned off, but no other injuries. Heatblast: Really? This is almost worse than when he was alive. (He then looks at the headband.) Though surprisingly easier. Heatblast shifts to Echo Echo, and multiplies to surround Lucci. They then all fire their sonic screams at Lucci, pinning him down. Then, the sound waves crack and break the headband. Lucci’s body falls to the ground, dead again. Echo Echo remerges and reverts. Gwen and Kevin come over to him. John: Glad he wasn’t alive. Otherwise we couldn’t have won so easily. Gwen: I don’t think we’ve won yet. Come on! (The three run off, deeper into the base.) End Scene The group make their way into a laboratory, where they see a quartz machine. Linked to it were capsules with Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian in them. Kevin: He cloned all of them? Why? Aggregor: For my plan. They are necessary to find the Map. (They turn, and Aggregor appears before them, in front of the device.) John: You? But you died. Aggregor: Also part of the plan. And I’ve done this right under your nose. I really must thank you, John Smith. My plan would’ve been much harder to complete if not for your powers. Or you possessing the ones I needed. John: Urgh! (John turns into Buzzshock, and fires electricity at Aggregor. Aggregor raises his hands and absorbs the electricity, though he falls to one knee afterwards.) Aggregor: Attack! (A series of Eggman’s robots appear, attacking them.) Kevin: He was behind them? Kevin stops one of their punches, and absorbs the metal off of it. He then punches it, destroying it. Gwen fires mana blasts at them, while Buzzshock flies around, entering them as electricity, destroying them. Buzzshock floats in the air. Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! (Buzzshock then spots Aggregor entering a chamber, activating the machine. Energy flows, and Aggregor grabs panels, absorbing the energy.) No! (Buzzshock flies over, entering the machine. He overloads it, causing the machine to explode. Buzzshock comes out of it, and reverts, woozy.) John: Ugh. That hurt. Did it work? Kevin: Hopefully. Osmosians go crazy when they absorb too much power. Gwen: The aliens are gone. Aggregor: That’s because they are all in me! (Aggregor comes out, mutated.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Colonel Rozum (voice only) *Plumbers Villains *Aggregor *Dr. Animo *Hex *Rob Lucci (controlled corpse) Aliens By John *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Mummy Dusk *Heatblast *Echo Echo *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) Clones Created by Animo *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) (genetically enhanced) *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *AmpFibian Trivia *Animo successfully creates stable clones of John's aliens. *Animo brings Lucci's corpse to life, controlling it despite it having no brain. *Aggregor absorbs the five Andromeda aliens, becoming Ultimate Aggregor. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc